This invention relates generally to solid material comminution apparatus and, more particularly, to adjustable shearbars for forage harvesters.
Some of the known adjustment apparatus for adjusting forage harvester shearbars into proximity with a rotating cutterhead require the coordinated manipulation of many adjustment bolts at each end of the shearbar. Such adjustment apparatus is limited in that it is time consuming and precise adjustment is difficult to attain.
Improved adjustment apparatus have reduced the number of adjustment bolts adjacent each end of the shearbar. However, due to tolerance buildup between several of the parts of the apparatus, precise adjustment remains difficult to attain.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide an adjustable shearbar apparatus having a reduced number of parts to improve quick and precise adjustment.